Heart Broken
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: They didn't mean to, It happened on accident. Now two lovers are crushed. If only they knew...they didn't mean to. Couples: JxY, OxA, UxSCHAPTER 3 IS UP! READ NOW! If you luff me
1. Accidently On Purpose

"How _could_ they?" Odd asked himself

No one believed it, no one WANTED to believe such a stupid lie...but it was true. Yumi Ishiyama and Jeremie Belpois were going out. No one was taking this as hard as Ulrich and Aelita.

And to make matters worse, Xana's been activated towers like crazy. At this moment they all were in different parts of the school (Except for the new couple), after a third return to the past. Just for that day.

Odd sat in math tutoring. He wasn't thinking about math, Obviously, He _saw_ and _heard_ the conversation and actions that brought up to this weirded couple. Word of this relationship quickly spread through the school.

He looked at the clock

"Only 4:45?! 15 more minutes of this crud?!" He muttered, "Grand."

Ulrich was at soccer practice.

"Stern, what's going on with you?!" Jim questioned. Ulrich was playing...how can I put this nicely...Badly, "You're the best player! You know that! Go and play your best son!"

"Sorry, Jim...just soccer isn't really my first priority right now." He answered, rather annoyed.

The over weight gym teacher stood there shocked. He had never heard Ulrich say anything like that... for soccer anyway.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, you better snap out of it!!" He told the teenager and walked away.

"Oh, that comforts me." The brunette sighed as he got came back onto the field.  
Aelita was in her own dorm. She never felt this way before. She couldn't explain it.

What was it?

It was fury, jealousy, and a broken heart mixed together. Did Jeremie just help her to become friends? She didn't think so, but it may be true. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! 

Yumi was her friend, her pal, her help! Why would she take away Aelita's love from her? Why did Jeremie not fight back? She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They fell on her face, on her cheeks.

This wasn't right. She hadn't seen the incident, but whatever it was, it HAD to be an accident, but Odd had told her. She laid on her bed, thinking about him and her. Jeremie and Yumi. How could that happen?  
Jeremie and Yumi were in his dorm.

"I didn't mean to...you know that." Yumi stated.

"I know, I know. But Yumi, right after you accidentally kissed me, I felt my emotions toward you change so fast that-."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone thinks we're going out, Ulrich and Aelita are mad as hell, and Xana isn't giving us enough time to think." She got up, "So...we might as well."

"Sorry, I don't follow." Jeremie had too much on his mind to even try to think.

"We might as well go out." She replied.

"Are you serious? But- I mean, sure. I don't see why we couldn't try. But...You don't- Ulrich!!"

"We've been hanging around to much because I just understood what your trying to get at. I thought I liked him too, but I guess not."

"Crap." Was the only thing Jeremie could think of.

"Exactly." 

And then whatta know. DING DING DING!

"Oh, great. Xana's activated another tower."

"This'll be fun." Yumi walked out of the dorm, "I'll go get Odd first." She called.

"Oh, Thanks." He knew she was going to avoid Ulrich as much as she could. He should try to get Aelita first. She was needed a little more than anyone else at this time. And he sprinted down the hallway and upstairs. Coming up to her dorm, swung the door open.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried.

He stared at the situation, but shook his head.

"Sorry to interrupted but Xana activated a tower." The words finally escaped his lips.

"What AGAIN?!" Odd screamed. Acting as if the kisses he shared with Aelita in front of Jeremie meant nothing.

"Yea...a-again."  
Yumi knocked at the 7th grade math class's door.

"Yes? YUMI! How nice to see you!" The female teacher greeted.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to see you as well Mrs.Dandorli, is Odd here?"

"Uh, no. He just left."

"Oh, okay." The goth- dressed girl waved and turned.

"Yumi?"

"Ulrich?!"

"I'm guessing Odd isn't here." He stated.

"Uh...no."

'Why isn't he screaming at me? Why is he talking to me?! Does he not know?!' She asked herself, but Ulrich's words broke her thoughts.

"Yumi? Are you okay? Why are you looking at me that way?"

She shook her head, she didn't mean to stare.

"Oh Uh, we need to go to the factory...for that...Science project, RIGHT?!"

The math teacher rolled her eyes, and shut the door.

"Huh? Sci- Oh! AGAIN?!"

"Yes, Again." 

"Great."

"Ulrich your-"

"Ulrich _dear_!" The voice we all know. That voice that would make you blow. But Ulrich stopped.

"Ulrich?! Come on!"

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I forgot. I...uh, have some plans."

Sissi came up, to smile and grab Ulrich's hand.

"Hope you and Jeremie stay together Yumi." She teased.

Yumi stood there. and it clicked. THAT was why he was being so nice.

"I think YOU have a science project to finish." Ulrich stated.

"Oh forget you." She waved her hand either meaning 'Good bye' or 'whatever'

and reached the Factory.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"Probably making out with Sissi." Yumi spat.

"SISSI?!"

"Uhm, okay. Just. Get in the scanners."Jeremie demanded, "And get ready...Xana doesn't look like he wants to play very nicely."


	2. Careful Whatcha Wish For

"I'm not liking this." Odd stated, He was looking at the odds. Himself against the three Krabs.

Yumi was too ticked off at Ulrich to really be paying any attention and was already devitalized, only taking out the hornets and one krab.

"Like it or not, Odd. You HAVE to get through this!" Jeremie replied, "So no pressure."

"Yeah, know something? When someone says 'No pressure' it usually ADDS pressure." Odd spat, "Laser Arrow!!"

Gratefully, Odd hit his target.

"Another Krab bites the dust." The cat like boy smiles and chuckled to himself.

Aelita, on the other hand was found behind the rock by the other krab as Odd fought the other.

She scampered past it barely dodging the laser it had shot at her.

"Be careful Odd! Fifty life points left!"

"That's forty-nine more life points then I need." Odd smiled.

All three; Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi chuckled.

"Yeahhh..."

"How are things on earth?" Aelita asked, breaking her silence vow.

"Other than the super computer freezing up again and again after awhile, it's pretty calm." Jeremie answered.

"Good."

"Odd! Mega tank on your left!!"

"GREAT! More friends!!" Odd was somewhat dumb enough to look over while the Krab got a good aim and hit him straight on.

"Hey, thirty life points left. That's nineteen more than what you thought you needed." Jeremie laughed.

"Don't you mean eight- Oh, right."

"Aelita be careful there's a-" Jeremie warned

"WHOA!!" Aelita fell off the side.

"...Gap." He finished.

Aelita landed with a small grunt as she got up,

"I'm sorry everyone. It's taking longer for me to get to the tower." Aelita was already depressed about this whole new Yumi and Jeremie thing having this feeling that she was a failure wasn't really helping.

"It's alright." Yumi assured, "It's pretty foggy anyway."

"Th-Thank you."

Jeremie and Yumi watched Odd's card flash and disappear.

"He did well." Yumi chuckled.

"Very."

The elevator opened.

"Heh. Maybe I did need those life points."

"Of course."

"Odd, could you check the Kadic?" Jeremie asked, "I can't get a hold of Ulrich."

"Sure, but should I really leave you two alone?"

"Just _GO_, Odd." Yumi added, "It was an **accident**, and you know that."

"Accident, eh?" Odd asked.

"You know something." Yumi walked closer and closer to him and muttered things, "We'll go _together_, Odd. Just so you'll calm down."

"Me?" Odd asked as she came into the elevator as well.

"Just so you know, I don't like Jeremie like that." She whispered.

"Hurry guys." Jeremie told them.

"Yeah." Odd closed the elevator, "I can understand that it's all an 'accident', but why don't you fight back at the 'rumor' at school?"

"The whole school thinks that, we can't stop the entire school body." 

"That's a shame."

They ran over to the Kadic,

"Oh…**great**."

"You see him, Yumi?"

"Over there, with Sissi."

"Why, are we jealous?"

"Maybe you are, but I'm not."

"What?"

"Odd, if I like Jeremie, you like Sissi."

"ALRIGHT! I believe you!"

"Thank you!"

It seemed Ulrich and Sissi were on a 'date' but it looked like Ulrich wanted to gnaw his own arm off to walk away from the pest.

"Isn't it a wonderful day, Ulrich?"

"…Peachy." He didn't care, he looked the other way than Odd and Yumi, wondering and worrying about Lyoko.

"Hey, is that Odd and Yumi?"

"Huh? Where?"

"Right there."

"…I think so…"

"Their coming over..."  
"  
"What? Their not going to bite."

"I know, but that stupid Yumi. She-"

"Listen, don't you EVER talk about Yumi- ANYONE for that matter like that!" Ulrich scolded.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." Sissi let go of his arm, scared at his outburst.

"Dude, Ulrich!" Odd came up first, "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you want?"

"Remember?! Science project?" Yumi fibbed, "Kinda important…"

"You can finish it yourselves."

"But- Ulrich- I- No- We- URRGAH!" Yumi stuttered, turned around and walked back, "FORGET YOU, ULRICH!"

"Geez, Ulrich. We actually need you and you let us down?" Odd looked at his best friend.

"Leave, Odd." Sissi answered grabbing onto Ulrich's shoulder, "Buh bye now."

Odd shrugged and walked away.

Right before Yumi was out of ear shot, she shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, "Thanks for **_NOTHING_**!"

Odd tried to calm her down so she wouldn't, but that didn't work out.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Yeah, Jeremie?" Odd answered, "No, he's not coming. Yeah, He's mad."

Yumi kicked a tree near by.

"Dear god, do the world a favor and just KILL him!" She said to the sky, "Please!"

"Wha-What?" Odd repeated, "Jeremie? Are you sure?"

Yumi turned around; Odd doesn't…freak out…that easily.

Right when Odd hung up, she asked him what was going on.

"Xana's planning on killing, Ulrich."

"Good."

"No, Yumi, not good."

"How? Please explain."

"Everyone forgot we gave Ulrich the Key!"

"To…what?"

"That part of the super computer?"

"Oh…crap."

"Yeah."

"You know, something I kinda have to say?"

"I'd like to..."

"…Be careful whatcha wish for, huh?" 


	3. Good Luck was absent

**YAYYYYY!!! Kiwi's up again! Luckily, admin FOUND the PROBLEM-O and, yeah, well, fixed it. **

Thanks!!! And, so, my featured presentation: 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Did you tell him?" Yumi asked.

"Sure did, but then again, he's mad at me anyway." Jeremie sighed, sitting down, IN FRONT of Yumi, and not beside like some stupid boys had told him too.

Odd, knowing the rumor was…a rumor, sat with them. HE was beside Yumi at the time.

"Did he give you the key?" The one that usually eats at this time stated, but at the time, would refuse to eat. He's been ill the past three days, and every time he ate, he felt nauseous, and decided it was for the better if he didn't eat at all. Which, yes, is a torture to him.

Yumi nodded, to also ask Jeremie that question, as she tried to give Odd her toast, from the breakfast they were eating, she had never liked it, and always gave it to Odd anyway.

He refused, so she put it back on her tray. She gave the gesture that Odd could take anything off her tray as he wished.

For human purposes, he took a cracker off the tray and slid it back toward her. He mumbled a thank you, and clutched his already hurting stomach.

"No." Jeremie finally said, "He said he left it in his dorm and will receive it later."

"Well then…" Yumi replied, eyeing Odd.

Odd's never been the one to be sick like that. The nurse had said he had a minor case of the stomach flu, and if that wasn't band enough, that it might get much worse if he doesn't take care of himself anymore than he does now.

"He's just mad." Jeremie assured, looking at his best friend, that may be his ex-best friend now.

Ulrich was in the lunch line, and was chatting it up with Theo, since they were both on the soccer team.

"No hard feelings, huh?" Theo asked. Talking about the crude words he had said to Ulrich the other day at practice.

"Of course not, I was…stressed out." Ulrich replied, taking what he thought was jell-o to put it on his tray.

Theo studied his new co-friend, and asked, "Is it that Belpois and Ishiyama rumor?"

Ulrich shrugged, "Who knows, It may not be a rumor."

"I think it is."

"But they…kissed in the hallway."

"I've done that once, Taelia pushed me into Claire, on accident, of course."

"Eh, it's possible."

"Besides, I don't think they're the best couple on campus. Now if it was YOU and Ishiyama then…"

"Don't get me started." Ulrich warned.

"Go sit with them, man." Theo stated, "Get the full report from there eyes. Look, everyone knows Ishiyama liked you, and probably still does."

"She does? Well, she did?"

"She may."

"No way." Ulrich sneaked a look over to Yumi.

Her head was on the table, listening to Odd's story about the night at the nurse's.

"Way, dude, yes way." Theo nudged him, "Hint. Hint."

"I don't know."

"Listen, you talk to them, okay?" Theo ordered as he paid for lunch, "and you tell me the conversation at Soccer."

"If you say so…"

"Good. Get your lady back, man."

Ulrich stared at Theo for that, Theo gave him a smirk, and mouthed 'Go!' to him and nodded in Yumi's direction.

Ulrich nodded, and sat with his friends.

"Ulrich?!" Yumi asked, sitting up.

"What?" He looked deeply in her eyes.

Something's wrong here.

She didn't recite a word, she looked into his eyes for an explanation.

For an apology, for a word she could say, but her mouth stayed shut.

Usually Odd would ruin these moments before they got too far, but he was too sick to say anything, if you'd…pardon how weird that sounded. Thank you.

Jeremie sipped his juice, looking back and forth from Ulrich to Yumi, and then out the window, to look for Aelita.

Finally, Ulrich lost interest, and looked back at his breakfast.

Yumi shook her head,

"How are you guys today?"

"Okay."

"Horrible."

"Bored."

Just guess who picked what.

"That's cool, I suppose."

"Yeah, are sleeping in The nurse's room again?" Ulrich asked, stirring his cereal.

Thank the gods it was Sunday.

Odd coughed before he nodded.

"I'm sorry for you." Jeremie stated, "Are you any better than yesterday?"

"Worse actually." Odd said and put his head on the table.

"Come on," Yumi stood up and dumped the remaining food, "Let's get you back to your room."

Odd smiled with the thought, and followed Yumi near the door.

_What a perfect time to ask one-on-one with Jeremie about this new Yumi thing. _

"So, Jer." Ulrich turned to his friend, "How's the whole you and Yumi doing?"

"I'm getting so sick of people asking me that." Jeremie replied, "There IS NO Yumi and me thing. Some idiot pushed her into me as she was picking up my chemistry notes I dropped."

"Really now? Why don't you fight the rumors back? You know, fight fire with fire."

"You know Yumi and I don't know who pushed her, and second, Half of the student body saw the kiss. We couldn't say we didn't. That was true, we did…kiss, but it didn't mean anything out of it." 

"Oh, well…" 

**XxX**

"There's…ACHOO- The- ACHOO- Key." Odd pointed to Ulrich's bed stand.

Yumi picked up the card like thing, it was in an envelope unaddressed and not written on.

"Perfection." She smiled at it and opened it up to take a look at this famous key, two items fell into her hands.

One, the golden key, that one was obvious. The other- a letter.

**To: Yumi  
From: Anonymous**

Yumi looked over at Odd, he was facing the other way, taking off his shirt, Yumi turned to look the other way, blushing a little. She never found Odd attractive for her own content, but he was a handsome boy. Even thought Odd was scrawny –Oh, uh, I mean, "svelte"- he was an enthusiastic, joyful, funny, nice, sweet, young man.

She hit her wrist to her forehead, to remind herself Odd isn't her main priority anymore. She stuck the letter in her pocket, and asked Odd if he needed anything.

"If you wouldn't mind. Kiwi needs to be fed." **(As a matter of fact, I'm a little hungry. D)**

"Sure thing. Just, where's the food?"

"Give him anything." Odd turned to his side, having another sneezing attack.

After Yumi gave his a tissue, she looked in the bathroom for something, anything.

She found turkey jerky in Odd's desk (No surprise) and after getting permission, she could feed it to Kiwi. **(Ew I hate jerky)**

Kiwi growled at first, sensing the drawer being open, but seeing it was Yumi, he panting loudly and licked her palm. Yumi slowly opened the jerky for him, and Kiwi ate it quietly, if only Odd was trained that way. Afterwards, Kiwi gave a hushed yell of a bark for a thank you.

Yumi stroked Kiwi nicely, and brushed him for a few minutes before closing the drawer again. **(Yay!)**

"Thank you, Yumi." Odd replied, managing a smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Right. See you later tonight or tomorrow."

"Feel better, Odd." She grinned at him and waved.

After the door closed, Odd threw his pillow to the ground,

"NO!" He half- shouted, due to his lack of voice, "You CANNOT like her, Odd! She's ULRICH'S. Ulrich would kill you! GET A GRIP!!!" Odd slowly got up to get his abused pillow and stuffed in on his face as he laid on his back on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm in love with the girl that enough love problems already. I don't want an invitation for a love…square." He muttered.

**XxX**

"Yumi? Yumi! YUMI!!!" Jeremie and Ulrich came running to her.

"What's up guys?"

"Have you seen Aelita?"

"Not this morning…"

"Something's not right."

"Maybe she's in Lyoko."

"It's a good shot."

And they ran, as fast as possible.

They came up to the factory, panting hard, and gasping for air.

Jeremie looked at the supercomputer,

"She's not here either."

"Did you try her cell phone?"

"Four times." Ulrich answered, "No luck."

"Oh geez." Yumi rubbed her temples.

Her parents were on her back for leaving so much, Jeremie's been her recent "lover" as said by the students, she feels terrible for Ulrich, Odd's sick, and they can't find Aelita.

Great.

Now all we need is for Xana to do something.

"Oh my god."

"What, Jeremie? WHAT?!"

"Xana's plotting suicide!"

"So…?"

"Guys! Aelita will die too!"

…Oh, scratch that.

Now, all we need is for…a lighting bolt to hit a character!

"We need to get back to the Kadic, maybe she's still asleep."

"Okay, good idea."

The drizzling morning now turned to a thunderstorm, loud claps of thunder, hard rain, and scary lighting lit the sky. **(By the way, Mr. Lighting, when I said "…we need a lighting bolt to hit a character, I was JUST KIDDING!!)**

"Hurry guys! HURRY HURRY!" Jeremie shouted, trying to be over-heard by the powerful thunder.

One thing everyone knew for sure, Jeremie was horrified of thunder. He refused and denied it, but it was so true, he couldn't hide it.

They quickly ran through the fields, and made it to the gate, when Jeremie stated,

"Ulrich, you get the key?"

Nothing answered, and both Yumi and Jeremie looked back to see his body on the floor. **(But! Mr. Lighting! I told you I was KIDDING!)**

"OH MY GOD!" They both rain as fast as possible in their now soaked clothing.

A puddle of blood surrounded him.

The only thing Jeremie and Yumi could do was pick him up, and bring him to the nurse.

And that's exactly what they did, but with a few words that the nurse told them.

"Kiddies." The nurse said, "Not to scare you, but you do understand that he might not make it."

"We knew that." They said.

But the truth is: They didn't.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OHHH!! I found out why "Mr. Lighting went on my word!!!**

It's _MS._Lighting!

So, for my reviewers send:

MR. LIGHTING somewhere if you want Ulrich to stay dead (Or at least for a few more chapters) This will most likely bring more chapters to the story and more drama.

Or

MS. LIGHTING somewhere if you want Ulrich to be back immediately! Will make story shorter, but with a 'happily ever after ending'

I come over to sooth the sulking Yumi

Be evil, be nice. Be caring, don't care at all.

Just put it somewhere, ANYWHERE at all! So I can tally up the votes and see who wins!!!

Okay, and I noticed people put quotes now? (ART…All Righty Then.) LOL!

So, Yeah:

_The man that runs away lives to die another day._

**Review my pretties!**

Kiwi ♥


End file.
